


Semi-Automatic Heart

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Community: seasonofkink, Gun Kink, Hostage Situations, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Reincarnation, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: After Hakkai's sister commits suicide, he decides to make the whole school pay. How is Gojyo going to flirt his way out of this one?





	Semi-Automatic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the season of kink bingo prompt "non-body fetish."

The alarm has been sounding for at least two minutes straight; the entire school is probably on lockdown. No one moves from their place on the roof, hopefully there’s no fire. Sanzo sighs, removing a finger from his ear and reaching into his pocket to light another cigarette. Goku wrinkles his nose when Gojyo exhales a mouthful of smoke from beside them. The heavy double doors swing open, magnifying the shrill ring.

Sanzo scowls. “Who the fuck are you?”

Goku raises an eyebrow at the tall guy with glasses trying to catch his breath. Sanzo flicks the remains of his cigarette across the cement, zeroing in on the semi automatic weapon slung over his shoulder. Gojyo recognizes him as someone from their school - Cho Hakkai - one of the hot twins from chemistry, or maybe he’s just checked him out one too many times in the hall.

Sanzo shakes his head. “Ten points off for only bringing one round of ammo.”

Goku nods sagely. “And another twenty-five for the dramatic entrance.”

Gojyo smiles. “I like what you’re trying to do with the outfit, but the shirt is a drag, minus fifty.”

“Shut up,” Hakkai spits, leveling his eyes. “Before I shoot your friends in front of you, so you can watch them die one at a time.”

He wipes a strand of brown hair from his sweaty temple and raises the gun in their direction. The alarm is still drilling into their skulls, loud and unyielding. Gojyo squints, studying him. He places his hands on his ripped jeans and bends to stand. Hakkai takes two careful steps back and unlocks the safety. 

Gojyo waves off Goku’s wide eyed expression. “Why don’t you guys let me do the talking?” 

“I’ll do it,” Hakkai reiterates, brow furrowed. Gojyo can see the unshed tears behind the hardened mask of indifference. “You won’t be my first kill, or my last.”

“Dark. But, those losers?” Gojyo’s eyes skate to where Sanzo and Goku are pretending to relax. Sure, they sit together at lunch, with Sanzo staring at his phone, and Goku eating for two, but they aren’t exactly friends. “I hardly know them.” He offers his slyest smile. “Besides, I’d rather get to know you.”

Hakkai’s face smooths over like a bedsheet stretched taut. “Are you flirting with me right now?”

Why does everyone always say it like it’s such a bad thing? “I dunno, is it working?”

Hakkai steadies his aim. “What do you think?”

“Well if there ain’t a gun your pants, I guess you’re just happy to see me.” 

Hakkai covers his mouth when he laughs, steel shaking in front of Gojyo’s face. “You’re funny,” he admits, dropping his arm and sliding the safety back on. Gojyo doesn’t move when he buries his fist in his hair. “How would you like to be my hostage?”

Gojyo snorts. “Only if you tie me up, first.”

Hakkai binds his wrists with a dog leash, which isn’t enough to prevent him from escaping, but it sends a pretty clear message. Sanzo and Goku are wrapped to the railing with duct tape, arms folded behind their backs. A stream of police cars are headed toward the school, Gojyo can hear that much without turning around. The alarm never stopped, but none of them can hear it, not anymore.

“There’s no way you’re going to get away with this,” Goku mutters. 

Hakkai’s smile is hollow. “Don’t worry.” He cocks the gun against his own head and lowers his voice to a whisper. “I’m saving the best for last.”

“Where’d you get something like that anyway?” Sanzo complains bitterly. “Your daddy finally get you something special?”

“I don’t have a family.” Something in Hakkai is a little cracked, maybe it always was, like a christmas ornament that’s been glued back together. “At least, not anymore.”

“Join the club,” Sanzo fires back. “You don’t see any of us pulling a Columbine. At least be original.”

Hakkai takes another roll of black tape from his duffle bag, circling Sanzo and Goku idly. When he unrolls it, the sound drags, deafening. He covers their mouths as if he can’t hear their protests. He turns back to Gojyo when he’s satisfied with his work.

“What about you, what’s your family like?”

“Hah,” the sound comes out stale. “My father took off with my brother when I was still a kid, and my mother? Let’s just say...she hates my guts.”

That’s the understatement of the century. She’s been beating Gojyo bloody for as long as he can remember, but he still can’t bring himself to hurt her. Even in his sleep he isn’t safe from the broken expression she makes whenever she sees him. 

“So there won’t be anyone around to miss you?”

It feels like someone’s knocked the air from his lungs. “Well, that’s one way of saying it.”

Hakkai tilts his head. “What’s another way of saying it?”

“Well…” Gojyo can’t think fast enough to keep up. “I’ll miss me when I’m gone. And the stupid monkey would cry his eyes out.”

Hakkai readjusts the gun over his shoulders. “I envy your confidence.”

Gojyo sighs. “Level with me. What’s this all for?”

“What do you think? All of you deserve it.” His voice drops to a whisper. “For what this school did to her.” The first real sign of emotion slips into his tone. “My sister.”

“Kanan?” Gojyo confirms. “Yeah I remember you two.”

The first time Gojyo glimpsed them between classes wasn’t until tenth grade. No one in school would shut up about it. Transferred in halfway through the year, a pair of fraternal twins that could have passed for identical. Rumor had it they’d been through the foster care system, and they fit the bill. They seemed like the kind of people whose idea of fun was making homemade bombs in the basement. 

“Just for the record, your sister was a total catch. The only reason I never flirted with her is because you and her are both nines, and I don’t have the energy for that kind of effort.” Gojyo shrugs. “Plus, you gave off that creepy we-only-fuck-each-other vibe.” He grins at the horror on Hakkai’s face. “I’m kidding.” 

For a second, he almost shows vulnerability. “Did she ever speak with you?”

“Once, maybe? She told me my hair looked like a rat’s nest and threatened to punch me in the face if I got any closer.”

“That sounds like her, alright.” Hakkai glances sideways at Gojyo’s ripped pants. The atmosphere is immediately lighter. “Did you do that yourself?”

“You bet.” Gojyo winks. “I call this style, Too Poor to Afford Another Pair.”

The skin under Hakkai’s eyes wrinkles when he smiles. “It suits you.”

It’s the worst compliment he’s heard in awhile, but it’s working. Hakkai moves toward him like he’s hypnotized, threading his fingers in the deep red of Gojyo’s hair. When Hakkai unties Gojyo’s wrists, he doesn’t move an inch.

“Babe,” Gojyo says, like they’ve been doing this for years. 

The worst part is that it doesn’t feel unfamiliar. Like in another life, they stood side by side in the kitchen and dried the dishes after dinner until they keeled over from old age. 

Hakkai hunches over to press a smile against his scalp. “What do you want to do?”

Gojyo’s mind is reeling. “Anything,” he blurts, caught in the moment. “I can suck you off.”

By now, there are police inside the building, Hakkai has to know that much. The alarm has been off for a while, since when, Gojyo isn’t sure. Sanzo is close to puking; Goku’s eyes are scrunched shut. 

“Do a good job,” Hakkai warns, brushing his throat with the barrel of the gun. “And I’ll let you keep your brain inside your skull.”

Gojyo grins into the seam of Hakkai’s pants. “How generous of you.”

Hakkai doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who likes to be rushed, so Gojyo takes his time pushing the button through the hole and pulling down the zipper. He smells cleaner than Gojyo ever has, taken care of in a way he’s only heard about. 

When Gojyo tries to pull his cock out Hakkai stops him, forcing him to mouth along the outline through the cotton. It jumps when Hakkai finally lets it loose, eager and leaking at the tip. He lines himself up at Gojyo’s mouth when he’s ready, inching past his lips and across his flattened tongue.

Gojyo’s erection throbs in response, desparate to participate. There’s saliva pooling in the back of his throat. He slurps around Hakkai’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and trying to ignore the unwelcome audience. It almost makes him want to show off. 

“Ow!” 

When Hakkai winces Gojyo leans back to check his teeth and wipe his mouth. He rises higher on his knees and reaches out to jerk him off, keeping the rhythm steady as he pulls the foreskin over the head and back. 

"At least gimme some pointers if you're gonna whine about it," he mutters.

Hakkai is somewhere else. "I don’t know what to say."

He’s staring straight down at Gojyo in an eerie, uncomprehending way. Gojyo gives him another squeeze before hunching closer to lick the length of his shaft. 

He grunts into Hakkai’s lap, hand splayed across his navel. "Just talk to me like I’m your sister."

The muscles around Hakkai’s stomach spasm, and his hips stutter forward. His elbows lock up as his fingernails scrape Gojyo’s scalp. Enough time passes that Gojyo stops expecting him to cum, and eventually Hakkai goes soft in his mouth. 

“I guess…” There isn’t any anger left, just an overwhelming feeling of loss. “I guess this isn’t what Kanan would want at all.”

There are footfalls in the hallway, but there isn’t enough time to pull off and tell him to zip up before the police arrive. Gojyo is still wiping his mouth, dick rigid against his thigh, when they drag Hakkai off him. The gun is the first thing to go, then the duffle bag. Someone drapes a towel over Gojyo’s shoulders but he shrugs it off. He feels shaken for all the wrong reasons.

They’re still cutting through the tape around Goku’s arms when Gojyo bolts for the door, desperate to catch up. He never got the chance to tell Hakkai his name, and that feels important, somehow. The elevator has already closed when Gojyo reaches it, so he takes the steps two at a time and ends up out of breath. 

Out in the schoolyard, sun filters amber through Hakkai’s eyes when he smiles. His voice is carefree for someone being forced into the back of a police car. Gojyo can’t help but think he looks good in handcuffs. 

Hakkai calls out before they can get him into the backseat. “Will you write me, Gojyo?”

Today doesn’t feel real. 

Gojyo’s eyebrows shoot to the top of his head. “Uh, sure.” He fingers a lock of hair when Sanzo shoots him a glare. “Why not?”


End file.
